This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Firearms, and specifically longarms that are meant to be shouldered, are designed to work with the ergonomics of the human body. In order to shoulder a longarm comfortably and effectively, a certain amount of space is required between the buttpad of the stock and the trigger of the longarm.
In traditional magazine fed longarm configurations, a stock extends from the buttpad or buttplate to the rear of the receiver. The stock may be made of various materials such as wood, plastic, and/or metal. The stock is typically 12-16 inches in length and provides the space required between the trigger of the firearm and the buttpad or buttplate to comfortably shoulder the longarm. While such stocks make a longarm ergonomic, they add length and weight to the firearm. The length disadvantage can be mitigated somewhat by making the stock foldable so that it lies along side or under the firearm, but when the stock is folded the advantage of the stock is lost, so it becomes an “either/or” option of compactness versus ergonomics, safety, and accuracy during firing.
One solution to this problem is to convert a longarm to what is known as a “bullpup” configuration or layout, where the buttplate is affixed directly to the rear of the receiver of the firearm. To maintain proper spacing between the buttplate and the trigger for good ergonomics (typically 12-16 inches) the trigger and grip are moved forward of the magazine well. In the “bullpup” configuration, a new trigger is typically linked from its location forward of the magazine well via a pair of bars or cables to the existing trigger of the firearm, which is located in the traditional location behind the magazine well location.
Thus, by configuring a longarm firearm as a “bullpup,” the length of pull from the trigger to the buttpad is maintained while removing the need for a traditional stock. In effect, the receiver of the weapon itself doubles as the stock, thus creating a lighter, more compact firearm over the traditional longarm layout. Despite these advantages, there are a number of disadvantages and drawbacks associated with existing bullpup conversion kits. First, the pair of bars or cables that link the forward trigger to the existing trigger of the firearm are prone to jam and/or slip because the pair of bars or cables push on the existing trigger of the firearm. Second, the length of pull and the pull weight for the forward trigger is often different from that of the existing trigger of the firearm and therefore deviates from the firearm manufacturer's specifications. Also, portions of the pair of bars or cables are often left exposed after the longarm has been converted to a bullpup configuration and existing designs often look crude and unfinished because the pair of bars or cables push on the existing trigger of the firearm. In addition, existing bullpup conversion kits are not compatible with certain firearms. For example, the location of the pair of bars or cables can interfere with other components of the firearm such that some firearms cannot be modified to include a pair of bars or cables to connect the forward trigger to the existing trigger of the firearm. Finally, existing bullpup conversion kits are complex, making the firearm difficult and time-consuming to assemble and disassemble. Accordingly, there is a need for improved bullpup conversion kits.